


"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Together, forever. [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Knights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “Ah, the garden’s trees have started to bloom!” Sakurai exclaimed as he looked out of the window.“We could go see them when you will recover.”He approached the bed and sat on the chair next to it. He looked at the motionless body which was lying there, half of it wrapped in bandages while other half having plasters, patches and the likes.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Together, forever. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thirtieth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> And...here comes back the angst hahah (>.<)

“Ah, the garden’s trees have started to bloom!” Sakurai exclaimed as he looked out of the window.

“We could go see them when you will recover.”

He approached the bed and sat on the chair next to it. He looked at the motionless body which was lying there, half of it wrapped in bandages while other half having plasters, patches and the likes.

Sakurai fixed the sheets so that now they were covering up to the body’s chest. Then, he held the lifeless hand and kissed it.

“Masaki,” he whispered, his voice already trembling, “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

As the other days, he didn’t receive any reply, just silence. He closed his eyes and brought Aiba’s hand to his forehead, before starting to cry silently, as the memories from that battle came to his mind.

Aiba had sneaked into the building behind the dragon; he reached its roof and when he saw Sakurai in position, he jumped onto the creature’s back. He was being shoved back and forth, but he had managed to pierce his sword into its skin so that he could remain on it and not fall to the ground.

After that, he began to run his blade through the flesh, causing the dragon to roar in pain and fidget, trying to reach and catch him. When his eyes and head were directed at him and his body stopped for a moment, Sho took that chance and hurried towards it. Grasping his sword firmly, he stabbed the dragon’s chest and pierced through his heart.

At that point, suffering from excruciating pain, the dragon began to shove itself in the buildings and to spit fire, probably as last attempt to kill them. Aiba, taking out his sword from the flesh, had jumped down and reached Sho, so that they could escape together.

When the dragon was falling down, dying, gushing out fire for the last time right at them, Masaki pushed him away in the nearby alley. He landed roughly on the ground, and when he turned towards his lover, he saw only flames.

“ _Masaki!_ ” he had screamed, tears already running from his eyes.

As soon as the flame ended, he could see the other’s body on the bricks. He rushed to his side, picking him up and shaking him, trying to make him gain consciousness. Aiba’s eyes opened just for a second, as if they wanted to make sure that Sho was alright.

“ _I’m glad that you’re fine,_ ” he had stuttered, before closing his eyes.

Every other attempt to wake him up failed, and Sho could only cry and scream while holding the defenceless body of his lover.

The best doctors of the whole kingdom were called for treating the knight’s wounds. They had told the King that they weren’t sure if he could have survived, but his majesty believed in his strong spirit and force, and affirmed that he was going to wake up and serve their realm soon.

And so did Sho. He was sure that Masaki was going to come back to him, that he was going to open his eyes and, with his usual playful smile, call him and say, ‘ _Sho, did you miss me? Because I did, as an idiot misses the point._ ’ And he would have laughed, bringing back his head and clapping his hands, before looking at him, pondering on how beautiful he was, and kiss him.

However, the more time passed, the more his worries increased. Why wasn’t he regaining consciousness? If he...If he were dying, they would have noticed it, instead, it seemed as if he were sleeping. Could it be that some evil spell had caught him and was blocking him from coming back? Did he have to ask for the druids? Maybe they could have established a connection with him and rescued him?

“I have to speak with the King and discuss this matter,” he said to himself, but as he was standing up, his hand was grasped tightly.

He turned immediately his head, staring at Aiba’s hand who was holding firmly his.

“Masaki? I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” he said, sitting back again and looking at the other man.

He wished that he could say that Masaki had opened his eyes, that he had looked at him and smiled, that he could finally say back, ‘ _I’m glad that you’re fine too,_ ’ but unfortunately, he couldn’t.


End file.
